Conventional acoustic monitoring may be utilized in many different cases to observe or record an environment or behavior that is not possible to monitor in a first-person manner. As one example, acoustic monitoring may be employed to assist in caring for the elderly, animals, and particularly infants and small children. These conventional monitoring solutions may record and transmit sound and/or video, for example over a wireless or wired network or other communication link, to a receiving device that includes a speaker and/or display that a user may observe. Unfortunately, diagnosing an observed event or problem may only be possible through reliance on a user's intuition, which may be less accurate or clouded by subjective emotional influences, for example.